Persona 4 The Animation
''Persona 4: The Animation ''(ペルソナ4アニメ Perusona 4 anime) is a television anime adaptation of the game Persona 4 made by AIC ASTA. and is overseen by Aniplex. It uses the same characters and setting as its inspiration. Additionally, Shigenori Soejima and Shoji Meguro, the original's art director and music composer, respectively, return in their former roles. Original Run *'MBS': October 6, 2011 - March 29, 2012 *'TBS': October 7, 2011 - March 30, 2012 *'CBC': October 12, 2011 - April 4, 2012 *'Persona 4 The Animation -The Factor of Hope': June 9, 2012 *U.S. DVD release date-September 18, 2012. (Part One) *U.S DVD release date-January 15, 2013. (Part Two) General Information There are also special live broadbasts at midnight at Nico Video. Hosted by the character's voice actors, this broadcast aims to inform the latest content about the anime. On May 27, 2012, plans for a film adaption were announced. Persona 4 The Animation -The Factor of Hope' will compile the anime into a 90-minute film consisting of both new and old material. Sentai Filmworks has announced the Blu-ray/DVD release with a dub. The dub is said to include the original game's cast for both the Japanese and English dub of the anime. The DVD will contain the first part of the series and will be released on September 18. The two disc Blu-ray DVD set will contain Episodes 1-12, while the three disc DVD set will contain Episodes 1-12. Part two will contain episodes 13-25 and the OVA based on the True Ending. List of Episodes :See: List of Persona 4 The Animation Episodes Trivia General Trivia *The anime was announced on April 11, 2011, which is also the date the in-game story starts. *The show's trailers were released on a special website resembling an old-fashioned TV and would air at midnight. Additionally, the videos were broadcasted on dates that hold certain importance in the game, like the date of the disappearance of a person. *There are differences between the game and anime: **No main weapons or items are not use for combat to battle Shadows unlike in the game. **They don't wear school uniform anytime during day off or holidays when entering T.V world only by school days and casual outfits for holidays similar to Persona 4 Golden where players can change members outfits. 'Episode 1- You're myself, I'm Yourself.' *The TV in the background at Junes was showing the opening scene from Spring of the Dead from the Highschool of the Dead anime series. *Both Highschool of the Dead and Persona 4 The Animation are produced by Sentai Filmworks. Episode 5 - Would You Love Me? * When Ai Ebihara calls Yu Narukami, the ringtone of his cellphone is the piece 'Zigeunerweisen" by Pablo de Sarasate, which is played in the game Catherine when the player dies. Episode 7 - Suspicious Tropical Paradise *Right at the start, Margaret mistakenly refers to Yukiko 's Arcana as the Empress. Episode 9 - No One Sees The Real Me *The opening is changed and featured a special opening (with the song True Story) for the first appearance of Rise Kujikawa. *At 14:09–14:12, the view can see a book poster reading "1Q46". This is likely a refernce to Haruki Murakamu's 1Q84 series. Episode 12 - It's Not Empty At All *The Reincarnation version of "I'll Face Myself -Battle-" is used for Yu's battle with Shadow Mitsuo. Episode 13 - A Stormy Summer Vacation 1/2 *At 03:36, Nanako is seen sitting barefoot watching television when she gets up to greet Yu returning home. She is offscreen for less than a second as she is heard greeting him and running over to him. Yet after Yu asks her if she's heard of Neo Featherman, at 03:55 she is shown from head to toe... and she is wearing a pair of white socks. *When Nanako calls Aika to help Kou and Daisuke, the Reincarnation version of "Specialist" is used. Episode 14 - A Stormy Summer Vacation 2/2 *When Yu Narukami runs to return the fireworks, the Reincarnation Version of "Reverie" is used. Episode 15 - The Long-Awaited School Trip *The background music tracks of this episode are entirely from the Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 OST and Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES OST.'' **Additionally, the opening sequence for this episode uses the ''Burn My Dread theme. *One of the scenes in the episode is a reference to both Chie Satonaka and Yukari Takeba's social links, as Chie is protecting a kid from a bunch of bullies, like in Rank 9 of her social link, but the area she is in is the same location Yukari was attacked by bullies, like in Rank 5 of her social link. *During the scene where Narukami and the rest are being lectured, their seating seems to resemble that of Junpei Iori, Yukari Takeba, Aigis and the Main Protagonist. In fact the room they are in is the same homeroom, but that can only be seen by the room arrangement and the teacher who is present during the scene. Episode 17 - I Want to Know the Truth *After Naoto's Shadow ages Yu, Yosuke, and Teddie, the Kyoto theme from Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 plays during their elderly interactions. *In the English Dub, when Rise is scanning that Beezelbub is activating Megidolaon against Naoto's Shadow, the attack is mistranslated as "Megidoloaon". *In the English Dub, when Aika brings the Mega Beef Bowl over to Naoto and Yu, she says "one order", except, in the next scene, she clearly brought two. Episode 19 - It's School Festival Day! Time to Have Fun! *When Ayane plays the trombone, she is playing the chorus of the ending credits of Persona 4, Never More. *When the reveal of Teddie as the "new comer" during the crossdressing pagent. This is directly referencing SSB's newcomer screen, using shadows, and similar designs. Gallery External links *Official Website (Japanese) *Trailer *True Ending Episode Trailer Category:Animation Category:Persona 4 Category:Persona 4 The Animation